Heat Wave
by JadeCrescent Fallen
Summary: A trip to Hogsmeade during a heat wave strikes up the flames of desire when the friction between two boys won't stop rubbing together. Teenager RemusxSirius, OneShot, Lemon


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
****Don't forget to review when you're finished reading!**

**XXX**

The Author Speaks: _Italicized lines _means thoughts.

A pre-note, I'm not entirely polished on the days of the Marauders, so bear with me. I saw a screenshot of young Peter Pettigrew in the upcoming movie and he was wearing glasses, so he'll be doing so in my fic. The locations in Hogsmeade haven't changed and it's confirmed that Madam Rosmerta was the owner of The Three Broomsticks in those days.

**Heat Wave**

It was another boiling day in Hogsmeade, which was a rare and semi-delightful treat to students who usually only traveled to the delightful village in wintertime, bundled up in scarves and parkas. Madam Rosmerta was a tad disheartened from the loss of customers, but her homemade pumpkin juice brought students to her pub to relax and cool off with a glass of the delicious liquid and stew under the whirling fans. She gazed out her window at the sunny streets outside, clamoring with Hogwarts students while cleaning a glass. She smiled and hummed to herself, knowing exactly where a majority of them were headed.

Honeydukes was _always _crowded. Even with the chocolates on display turning to thick brown puddles from baking in the sun too long, the store had an aura that pulled you into its rows of confections and just begging to give you cavities.

"Don't push, children! Honestly, I'll throw the lot of you out! Don't touch those!" the cashier bellowed, waving a broom. He was normally a kindly man, but today it was too rancid out to be nice.

A hand closed around a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and swiped it from the rack it was drooping on. Pale hands clutched the bag greedily as a mousy brown-haired young man stuffed it deep into his coat pocket, pushing a pair of glasses up his nose.

"You aren't seriously going to nab that, are you?" a husky male voice asked behind him.

He jumped and turned, shaking slightly. "Oh...Padfoot. I didn't n-notice you."

"I'll bet you a galleon you're going to pay for it in a flash of cowardice," Sirius Black stated with a smirk. "Honestly Wormtail, I know you better than that."

"W-Well...the b-b-bet's on!" he stuttered in reply, angered but knowing deep down what Sirius said was true.

"Can we get going? I've been in here for ages; I'm sweating like a pig. I have no idea how you can wear that bloody thing in this weather," Sirius stated, referring to Peter's pale brown jacket.

"I'm cold easily."

"Cold my bollocks. You have fun stealing, I'll be locating the other two." Sirius left Peter in the small sweets row and headed over to a barrel of Fizzing Whizzbees where two boys were standing.

"These, or some levitating sherbet balls?" the honey-blond haired one asked, aqua blue eyes staring into the barrel fondly.

"Well seeing as how you look like you want to take the barrel and marry it I'd say the Whizzbees," the black-haired one replied with a snigger.

Sirius stifled a laugh, and Remus Lupin turned a shade of red that could make a tomato jealous. He coughed to clear up the silence and picked up a few. "Fine then, if you so insist."

"You know I'm joking, Moony! Relax," James pounded him on the back.

"Ow! Come on, you know that hurts!" he whined.

"Leave the cutie alone," Sirius defended, wrapping his arms around the sixth-year from behind and digging his nose into his hair.

"Padfoot!" Remus protested, trying to shake away from him.

"Aw, leave the bugger alone." James laughed. "You're making the girls wet in their panties."

You could cook a marshmallow over the blonde's head.

"Seriously, it's getting too crowded. The body heat is making me crazy." Sirius wiped his forehead off with a bare, muscular arm.

"Blame the heat wave. Who'd have thought it would go on this long? A record I'm telling you." James noticed Peter at the counter. "Hey Wormtail! Buy a couple of these!" He grabbed the Whizzbees from Remus and chucked them at the small boy along with a few sickles.

"I knew he'd chicken out," Sirius smirked.

"What did you bet him this time?" James asked.

"Whether he'd go stealing a bag of Every Flavour Beans or not," the dark-haired man replied casually.

James grinned and Remus gasped. "You didn't! That's not right!"

"You're too kind," Sirius complained, pulling him closer to his body.

"I thought you were complaining about the body heat," Remus muttered.

"Only when it's not yours, love," Sirius whispered into his ear, licking it seductively.

"Seriously, girls _are _getting wet over you two." He noticed a group of Hufflepuffs gazing at them with lovestruck eyes. "Hey, I'm friends with the ladies over here. A galleon to watch them snog!" he said to the girls, who glared at him and sauntered away. "What did I do?" he spoke out loud. "Heh...I thought Hufflepuffs were the naïve ones. Apparently they breed fag-lovers just as much as the other houses. And I'm _not _talking about cigarettes."

No one was paying attention to them. Remus was protesting the sexual maneuvers Sirius was throwing on him, while Peter danced around impatiently in line to pay for the treats.

Finally when they left the store, Sirius's arm snaked around Remus's shoulders, they were baffled on where to go next. All around them, skimpily-clad students were traveling on their own agendas.

"Alright lads, where to next?" James asked.

"How about Scrivenshaft's? I'm missing five quills," Remus muttered, casting a dark look his way.

The Potter boy let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Yeah, I'd say that's a good idea."

Peter sheepishly paid Sirius the galleon before piping in. "Do you think Zonko's has any new shipments?"

"Zonko's!" Sirius exclaimed, nearly hugging the mouse-boy. "I could kiss you Wormtail. I haven't been there in ages."

"You were just there last time!" Remus pointed out.

"...You know, I didn't ask you. You're _my_ bitch, therefore you only speak when spoken too," Sirius joked.

"Hey; don't put me down like that! I'm a proud member of the wolf class, where you're just a lowly dog; _you _should bow to me!" Remus retaliated in a burst of wildness.

James burst out laughing. "He got you there Padfoot!"

Sirius turned his head away, peeved. "Fine then; we'll have it your way. Off to Scrivenshaft's."

As they passed Zonko's—with Sirius gazing at it forlornly—James's hazel eyes landed on a certain young lady with gleaming red hair walking with her own group of friends heading towards Gladrags. He paused and watched her until Sirius broke the silence.

"You look like a stalker."

"Lily!" he exclaimed, smiling and ruffling his hair.

She turned and gazed at him with her stunning green eyes. "James," she said, sounding unexcited yet happy.

"Mind if I join you?" he called.

"You'd better not, you wanker!" she replied with a teasing grin.

"Well, that's my queue," James said. "I'll see you later. Wormtail; take my advice and leave those two alone. They'll be snogging in a minute as soon as I take my eyes off them."

Peter looked mortified. "A-Alright," he stuttered, nodding his head in departure and heading to Dervish and Banges while James ruffled Remus's hair and slapped Sirius on the shoulder as goodbyes and trotted over to meet the waiting girl.

"Well this is pleasant," Sirius said awkwardly, blue baggy sleeveless shirt hanging on his skin and clinging to his chest in the sexiest way. Remus's shorts tightened and he flushed, looking away from him.

"Let's go then!" he exclaimed. "I know _just _where to go."

He took Remus's sweaty hand and pulled him down the street off to a side road. The blond knew where they were going almost immediately. "Oh no, Sirius! I thought you hated that place!"

"Oh, that was when I'd always get shot down in public there," the dark-haired boy said with a devious grin. "It gave Snivellus something to boast about for days on end."

"Who else have you been with?" Remus asked, jealous.

"The lot! A bunch of Ravenclaw girls, and a Hufflepuff boy. I can't remember who else." Sirius noted his lover's awed face.

"You can't _remember?!_" Remus was incredulous.

"I'm kidding! Well, sort of. People always did call me the Gryffind-whore." He pulled Remus closer to him. "But I'm yours. Well, you're mine. I don't fancy being the bottom."

"Si-ri-uuuuus!" Remus exclaimed in a high-pitched, whiny tone from his statement. "Don't say that."

"Well I'm speaking the truth my love."

Madam Puddifoot's wasn't crowded, but it has a good spread of couples enjoying pink ice cream, feeding each other, giggling. Sirius could have contracted diabetes from how sickly sweet the place was.

They took a table in the center of the café and Sirius ordered double cappuccinos. Remus was very awkward, watching all the hetero couples love-goggling and snogging and whatnot.

"What? You a closet hider?" Sirius asked, cupping his cheek. "You really need to let loose. Everyone knows, Moony."

"I...I feel odd. Maybe we should go," Remus stuttered.

"I won't let you," he said in a turned-on voice. "You know I won't."

"Siri—" Remus began, but was cut off when his lips pressed into the blonde's. He flushed and noticed a few girls watching them. _So much for being private._

"You are absolutely _delicious _when you're embarrassed," Sirius growled.

"We're in public," Remus protested, feeling the dog-boy's hand travel up his thigh from under the table.

"I know." His fingers slipped underneath the fold of the shorts and stroked his length from outside his boxers.

Remus had to stuff a scone in his mouth to muffle his moan. The bloody bastard wasn't about to stop, which stimulated and bothered him further. The table pushed over the carpeted floor as Sirius moved closer to him, taking his hair gently and pushing his handsome face close to his own.

"You know," he said in a low whisper, feeling Remus's shortened breath against his nose, "This kind of body heat I don't mind."

He pulled him into a kiss, this time longer and passionate, absolutely fiery as they stood up from their chairs, embracing each other greedily while their tongues battled for dominance. Sirius won and he fully explored Remus's wet cavern. His hands went down to the werewolf's rear and squeezed it playfully.

"Ah!" Remus jumped, breaking away from the major snog.

Sirius grinned goofily. "Couldn't help it."

They looked at Madam Puddifoot, staring at them with the tray of cappuccinos. Sirius pulled out a few galleons. "Got a backroom?"

She nodded silently and pointed to a room behind the counter. Remus protested but Sirius wouldn't have it, pulling him to the room and closing the door behind them. It was comfortable and dimly lit.

"Sirius, why are we in here?" Remus asked, turning around. He gasped when Sirius pushed him against the wall, crushing his body against his and locking lips while hands traveling up his shirt, pulling it up and revealing a pale and slightly bony chest.

"You should bodybuild," Sirius commented, running his hands down the chest and causing Remus to grunt, his need for sex growing like a hungry beast.

He wasn't the type to be rough, but he hastily tugged at Sirius's own shirt. He laughed. "You're very stimulated today. And to think a second ago you were protesting."

He ripped off his shirt expertly, muscular and tanned chest exposed to the hot air, his body slicked in sweat. Lupin noticed the tent in his pants and smiled shyly, looking away. Sirius took his chin with his hand and turned him to look into his eyes.

"I love you," he said quietly. "I hate saying it so gushy and shit, but I do."

Remus nodded. "I know, Sirius. I know."

Long fingers worked on the blonde's shorts, unbuttoning them and dropping them to his knees. Remus stepped out of them and Sirius noted his always-smooth legs.

"I've seen them plenty of times but it never ceases to amaze me how you're always hairless."

"It's because I'm a werewolf," Remus said. "I've never had chest hair or pubic hair or anything."

Sirius pressed himself against the subservient boy once again, pants lost. Their lengths pressed together behind boxers, and Remus moaned.

"I need you," he begged.

He smirked, licking his sharp teeth hungrily and pulling their boxers down, exposing them to each other. Sirius captured his wrists and held them above his head, moving his lips to his cheek and kissing it, then moving down to his collarbone and down his chest. Remus shuddered.

"Don't tease..."

Sirius went back to his collarbone and bit it gently. Remus gasped and writhed, his body rubbing against Sirius's and turning him on further. He sucked the skin until a nice red mark was left behind, and then let his hand drift down to his length, quickly releasing with a few skilled movements.

"Sirius..."

"Relax," Sirius said in a teasing voice. "I'll treat you _nice._"

He positioned himself against Remus's entrance, who wriggled, impatient. Sirius kissed him again and thrust into the boy, a loud moan escaping their tangled lips.

"Oh g-god..." he said, his hands, helpless above his head, curling into fists as Sirius began to move within him gently.

"You need something to hold?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded and he let his wrists down, wrapping his arms around his neck. Remus gripped the dog-boy's shoulders tightly as he increased speed.

His moans grew louder and Sirius loved it. He wasn't a complete sadist, but he preferred to hear it rather than do it himself. Remus uttered his name under his breath and the dark-haired boy smirked.

"Don't stop..." he begged, writhing and smiling and groaning. "Oh god...keep _going..._Sirius...fuck me..."

Sirius never judged him. He was a quiet, sweet boy and just because he said such things in the heat of the moment did not mean he was some whore or pain lover. It was because Remus loved him that he would say such things to Sirius.

"G-God..._Sirius..._" he cried out when Sirius maneuvered into a pleasurable spot, and gripped him tighter, leaning forward against his shoulder, breathing heavily.

Sirius grew closer to climax, and began to pant and moan himself. Remus released before him, white liquid dripping onto the floor. Sirius let his guard down and yelled out his lovers name before climaxing.

Remus let out a sort of mangled cry and Sirius collapsed with Remus onto the ground, panting and sweating even harder than before.

He held onto him for a long time, naked on the floor in that backroom. It wasn't the most romantic place, but it sure as hell was good enough.

James and Lily left Gladrags not to long after Sirius and Remus departed from the café, grinning widely and Peter caught up with them on the trip back to Hogwarts. Needless to say, the mousy boy did not ask why the couples were so happy.

**XxXxXx**

My first Harry Potter fic! Congrats to me! I never really expressed interest in actually writing one until my good friend psychoemokid did so and I decided to try one. I love Sirius/Remus so I based it off them with some James/Lily hints. It was fun to write, I enjoyed it immensely. Hope all you fans love it as much as I did!

Until next fic,

JadeCrescent Fallen


End file.
